A New Beginning
by Reparata
Summary: Sheldon has to accept that life as he knows it will never be the same. Everyone has moved on and he is forced to accept changes in his life that he would never before have considered - until he meets her.


He thought she might have either brunette or black hair but he really couldn't be sure because it was soaked, just like the rest of her, from the summer rain that had lasted since yesterday afternoon.

Sheldon wanted to ignore her as he did everyone else lately but when their eyes met, he felt something, something he hadn't felt in so long that it took him halfway through his grocery list and squeezing tomatoes before he realized he'd _never_ felt this way before.

He quickly scanned his list, deleted those things he could do without and then hurried through the checkout and out the door into the parking lot but she was gone.

He unlocked Penny's car. It was really _his _car since he purchased it just before they moved out of her apartment after the honeymoon and into a small bungalow not too far from the University.

Sheldon had been forced to accept change and instead of digging his heels in at every minute alteration in his life, he'd surprised everyone by embracing the changes.

He got a driver's license since there was no one left to drive him. He bought Penny's car since he needed one and Leonard's father had given them one as a wedding present. He had it repainted in the original color and had the damned 'check engine' light fixed. He'd purged her from her car with that last action just as he tried to purge her from his life ever since she'd announced her engagement.

Howard and Bernadette were gone – off to Texas and some big job with the Space Agency. Raj had a girlfriend who monopolized his time and of course, Leonard had Penny.

Amy Farrah Fowler had run afoul of too many sections of the Relationship Agreement far too many times and Sheldon finally ended it with her to concentrate on his work. She was now with Stuart who seemed to enjoy her attentions and who had found a friend in Ricky from whom he bummed the occasional cigarette.

* * *

He drove very carefully down the street towards his apartment building when he saw her walking slowly down the sidewalk and staying out of the rain, darting from one awninged store front to the next. She occasionally stopped and stared at something in a display window that captured her eye but she seemed almost in a daze.

Sheldon stopped at a traffic light and watched as she waited patiently curbside in the rain for the traffic to slow and halt so she could continue on her way.

He opened the door and motioned her to get in out of the rain and she ignored him, crossing the street _against the light!_

Sheldon reached over and pulled the door shut and drove on, pacing her and she walked slowly down the street, occasionally glancing at his Jetta.

He pulled ahead and then into a parking spot and got out, ignoring the rain and standing beside his car watching her approach.

"Get in. You're an idiot for risking pneumonia or worse by maintaining this façade of indifference. I mean you no harm and I offer you a meal and a warm place to sleep if only for tonight. Get in."

She shivered and when Sheldon almost whispered, "Please?" she gave a sigh of resignation and got in.

* * *

"That apartment is vacant. Leonard and Penny have moved into a small rental house near the university."

She feigned indifference but boldly walked into apartment 4A ahead of Sheldon who was fumbling with the door, his keys and two bags of groceries.

"Thank you for your assistance. It was greatly appreciated," he said, sarcastically, walking past her and setting his bags on the breakfast bar.

"I don't know how long you've been on the streets but…you need a bath. The bathroom's this way."

She was almost too weak to get into the tub herself so Sheldon, ever mindful of his role as Homo Novus, took it upon himself to help her bathe. Unlike that time with Penny, he didn't peek. Not once.

They ate a quiet supper. Sheldon asked of her preferences but she ignored him and so he nuked two Dinty Moore beef stew bowls. She watched his preparations like a hawk and when she ate her stew, Sheldon gave her his, too. She obviously hadn't eaten in a while.

"Well, I think I'll watch some television before bed. Would you like to join me? It's Dr. Who and I'm certain you'll appreciate the subtle humor." He'd made up the couch for her to sleep on. Leonard's room was empty.

She sat on the couch and not in _his_ spot, tucking her legs beneath her demurely and when Sheldon sat down beside her, she leaned against his shoulder and sighed, warm and dry at last. And safe. She didn't know why but she trusted this man.

He reached over and put his arm around her and stroked her hair and whispered that she could stay as long as she wished but that he hoped it would be forever.

She smiled at him and stretched out on the couch and put her head in his lap with a great sigh. He continued stroking her hair until the program ended. His eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

The homeless mastiff looked up at her new human and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
